Big Family: All-Stars
Lucky: For six seasons, more than one hundred Houseguests have entered and exited the house. Most of them were all failures, but there were still a few who made it far because of their strategy and social game. Those are the All-Stars... Welcome to season seven of Big Family, Big Family: All-Stars! All-Stars: #Liam - NanoPower512 #Daniel - NanoPower512 #Luna - Loenev #Amber - Loenev #Lady Marmalade - Zannabanna #Raven - Zannabanna #Corey - Conker511 #Trey - Conker511 #Nathan - Boomerangfish #Mia - Boomerangfish #Robin - Soundandimage #Chimaroj - Soundandimage #Sugar - xXSolarEclipseXx #Bianca - xXSolarEclipseXx #Lily - LinsdayxJustin #Lara - LinsdayxJustin #Caiden - Blake Megido #Flex - Xaypay #Brad - Xaypay #Cindy - Dianted Pre-Chat: Lucky: Because you guys did deserve your All-Star status, you may enter the house and explore while the other All-Stars arrive. Flex: Another season of happiness it's great to not start gossip anymoe Brad: Sure it is! *laughs* Cindy: *Laughs* It is amazing to be back! I'm so glad. Now, I can win this! I think? *Laughs* I don't know! *Laughs* Flex: I think you could win your laughs cute by the way *laughs* Brad: Someone's got another crush! *smiles* Cindy: Haha, I don't think so. Flex: No (CONF) Bella, Alexia, Elle, and Raven from back in battle of originals were my crush. And I guess next girl I will help this season is Cindy *pees in toliet* I'm scared about this, maybe she will hate me. I'll practice though! (CONF ENDS) Liam: Its obvious that Flex is crushing on the first girl he interacted with, such a GREEEAT cliche! (CONF) Why bother making friends when they'll vote me out for actually getting far? Daniel: Love Is love... Mia: And I can see you haven't changed a bit. Nathan: (CONF) I know some of you out in the audience think I haven't changed a bit. However, I now have proof against that. You see this? IT'S A NEW HAIRCUT! HAH! (END CONF) Corey: Hey, Nathan what's up, want to play BigFamily Season 3: the video game Liam: An All Star status is pointless, they just vote off the one who gets far every season *looks at Corey, Daniel, Nathan and then himself* We won't last 4 weeks... Corey: No-one lasts 4 weeks, i'm pretty sure this is 2 weeks and 2 days long xD, but good point Liam: Yeah -.- Daniel: As long as we believe, I'm sure we will get far! (CONF) I'm sure if we put our minds to it, we will win! Liam: Yeaaaaah (CONF) No Human can be so innocent... Robin: Secons season YAY!! Chimaroj: Ahm.. YAY!! Sugar: Yo, is we actually getting bacon this time? Ain't no sista' voting me out before I get a lil' glitter and dinner. That's my motto. Bianca: *arrives, glaring* Great, voted out first last time? Corey, why didn't you do anything about that, like, quit in the honor of your girlfriend? *frowns, depressed* Corey: GIRLFRIEND?! (CONF) YES! YES! YES! YES! (END CONF) We are bf and gf, :D Bianca: Uh, duh. Now don't make me look bad on national television. Yes, we may be a couple first, but my repuatation is RIGHT behind that. c: Now be dear, and, well, give me a compliment to get me through the stress, a.k.a, Caiden being in this season. Flex: Alliance Corey and Flex?! Please Bianca: Corey and Flex? You're talking to yourself. Caiden: Yeah, yeah lover boy. I'll make you a deal, Bianca. If I make an alliance with you and Corey, I will vote off whoever you want after the halfway mark. Flex: Can I join too please?! *frowns down* Bianca: How do I know I can trust you? Anyway, we got voted off first last time. Well, you, Flex, Corey and I would make quite the team. But if any of you pull a stunt, and backstab, it's game on. When the final 4 comes, it's every boy... and women to themselves. That would be the only thing I'd ever agree on with you two rats. Caiden: Fine. But not you, Flex. Go flirt with Cindy or something. Bianca: I think I can get another addition to vote with us, I mean, she'll be a piece of cake. *drags Sugar* Sugar: Yo gurl, what you want me for? >.> Bianca: Vote with us... *holds out a slice of cake* You get this. Sugar: Deal.